


The Princess and The Pirate

by KalexandraDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Consensual Sex, Dom Alex Danvers, Dom/sub, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Little bit of Fluff, Love at First Sight, Pirates, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Smut, Sub Kara Danvers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 11:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalexandraDanvers/pseuds/KalexandraDanvers
Summary: In a time of Pirates and Princesses there lived a very beautiful Princess named Kara Zor-El, she was the sole heir and child of the regal family the Zor-El's, which would make her very valuable if she were to be ransomed and one day a Pirate captain named Alexandra Danvers (though she prefers Alex) decides to kidnap her and do just that. But will the Pirate go through with her plan and become richer than her wildest dreams? Or will she be swayed by the beautiful Princess?





	The Princess and The Pirate

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic was inspired by a commercial :p

 Once upon a time in a land far away there lived a very beautiful Princess, being the only child of the Royal couple, the Zor-El's, a young Pirate captain named Alex Danvers sets out to kidnap the Princess and ransom her back to her parents for a small fortune. After gathering her crew the Captain wasted no time in setting sail, and was on her way to the small island on which the Royal family lived. 

 "How much longer Wesley?" Alex asked. Her first mate made something resembling a grunt before replying. "Not much" 

 "What's that supposed to mean?" Alex asked, glaring at him.

 "Not much" He repeated. 

 "Ugh, fine" Alex got up and walked away from the small table. She climbed a small ladder and climbed onto the deck, she hastily headed for the helm. Shooing the crew member currently manning the wheel away, Alex took it in her hands. Gazing out across the seemingly endless literal sea of blue, Alex felt at home. Felt truly free. This was her favorite thing in the world.. The smell of the sea, the feeling of the wind across her face, there was nothing that quite compared to it. Some movement to her right pulled her out of her current train of thought.

 Turning her head, she spotted Wesley making his way over to her. "What is it Wes?" 

 "Thought you should know that we're headed the wrong way" He said. 

"What!?"

 "Aye, we're heading west, we need to be heading due east I'm afraid"

 "Ugh! For fucks....you couldn't have said something earlier?" 

 "I suppose I could've but where's the fun in that my dear captain?" He said, smirking.

 "I hate you. I literally hate you, you smug english son of a-" 

 "Now, now captain, no need to be hurtful. I'm only teasing. If it helps I only just realized we were heading the wrong way" Wesley said, chuckling as he walked away afterwords.

 Alex sighed deeply, she spun the ships wheel around, pointing the ship to the east. "Why'd he have to survive this long..." Alex bemoaned.

 Sometime later the spotter called 'land ahoy' from his position in the crows nest, once land was also visible to Alex she stopped the boat and called Wesley and a few others to her quarters. Once inside Alex rested her hands on a large table covered with a large map, she looked each of her so called 'lieutenants' over, Alex served briefly in the Royal Navy then worked as a Privateer, basicly a government sanctioned Pirate, then eventually settled on being a full-blooded Pirate, so she preferred to call her top men lieutenants, even if they weren't. Alex had been captain of the same ship the entire time. "The Black Pearl' 

 "What's the plan then?" Wesley asked.

 "Well I've got it on good authority that the Zor-El's, including Kara will be visiting the their relatives, who happen to live outside of the castle in a villa near the water front, to celebrate the birth of a new child. Kara's cousin or some such. While they're there, we enter the city, make our way to the villa, sneak our way inside snd capture the Princess. There's supposed to a very large party going on so it shouldn't be too hard. Pierre" She said, making eye contact with the man furthest to the left. "You and s few men will man the ship and bring it in as close as you can. That will be our getaway, once we have the Princess we make a dash for the ship, should anyone fall behind, stick to the code"

 The sound of ayes, and aye aye's quickly filled the room. "Alright then" Alex said. "Let's do this"

 ***

 Alex, Wesley, and her other lieutenants, Edward, Cameron, Jack, and Sammy, were making their way to the main gates of the villa. Alex hoped Pierre and the others were already almost in position. The ideal way to do this was fast and hard. Slipping in with with the rest of the eager crowd, Alex and the others made their way towards the far side of the villa, hoping to enter the main building from a back or side door. Unable to find either, they eventually settled on climbing a set of stairs leading up a small tower. Once at the top the found a door entering the main building. Immediately upon opening the door they were confronted by a small group of guards assigned to watch the door.

 "Who the hell are you lot?" One of them asked.

 "Wr are er...um..." Wesley stammered.

 "You're not supposed to be here" Another guard said. 

 "Right and we're sorry about that gents, we just got lost you see..."

 "Right...lost" The gaurd examined the group. "Why do you lot all have swords? How'd ya make it past security with those?" The gaurd in front of them, and the others behind him, started reaching for their swords.

 "Oh to hell with it then. Shall we?" He turned to Alex. She drew her sword and nodded in response. "Right then!" Wesley drew his blade and charged the gaurds, Alex was right behind him. Wesley swung his blade in a wide arc and caught the first gaurd in the neck, he fell instantly, spraying blood. Next Wesley clashed blades with another gaurd, Alex did the same. Trying to land a hit, Alex slashed and swung wildly, finally she broke his gaurd and knocked his blade from his hand. Grabbing her opponents shoulder, she shoved her blade through his chest. Looking up she seen a gaurd raise his blade and prepare to strike, but before he could Edward slashed him across the face, dropping him to his knees, Edward swung again and decapitated him. Alex turned to see a gaurd's body already halfway to the ground im front of Wesley, he had apparently killed the earlier gaurd he'd been fighting and then this one too. 

 "Good job, Wes" 

 "Thanks captain"

 "Let's press on" 

 The group moved quickly through the halls. They rounded a corner and encountered another group of 5 guards. Wesley charged forward, side-stepping the first guard he swung at the next, their blades met. The force from the impact of Wesley's swing caused his opponents blade to hit it's wielder in the face, slashing him as it did. Wesley used the opportunity to stab the gaurd in the chest. The earlier gaurd Wesley side-stepped kept charging and was quickly brought down by both Jack and Cameron, who each stabbed him. Alex and Edward atracked the two guards on left, Alex thrusted her blade at the closer of the two, but her attack was parried away. Alex rammed her enemy with her shoulder and brought her blade back up as quick as she could, slashing downward at the mans shoulder. Her blade connected and dug in deep, she had to kick his corpse to get her blade loose. Meanwhile Edward had been battling the final guard, just as it looked like Edward was about to kill the man another group if guards rounded the corner, one was armed with a crossbow and quickly shot Edward with it, hitting him in the back. Thankfully the wound wasn't fatal, but Edward fell to his knees and probably couldn't fight anymore.

 Cameron was closest to the crossbowman and lunged at him, piercing his blade through his throat. A nearby gaurd tried to swing at Cameron but Alex deflected the attack and slashed the attacker deeply across his unarmored chest. Soon the four of them were stuck wildy sword fighting the rest of the gaurds. There were 2 gaurds for every one of them left standing, 8 in total, so it was becoming quite a challenge to keep up. 

 Wesley ducked under an incoming slash, causing it to hit the other gaurd, killing hin instantly. Wesley ran his blade through the other gaurds chest and turned around, he immediately charged at the guards attacking Alex. Slashing one across the back, he killed him and surprised the other, allowing Alex to finish him off. Next Alex and Wesley helped the others, now each fighting a 1 v 1, the group quickly killed the rest of the gaurds. 

 Jack turned around and ran back to the downed Edward, picking him up he said. "We'll rendezvous at the ship cap, I'll keep him safe don't worry"

 "Aye" Alex nodded. Her and the others turned left and made their way towards the main hall. Towards the Princess.

***

 His majesty, King Zor-El, turned to see a member of his Royal guard sprinting towards him. "Sire!" He called out. "We have to go!"

 "Why is that?"

 "Pirates sir! They're attacking!"

 "Pirates? Are you sure?"

 "Yes your highness! Among them is the Dread Pirate Roberts!" The guard looked visibly shaken.

 "Kara..." The King muttered. "Quickly then, get my family and let us go"

 "Yes sir!" 

 Just as he said that a group of gaurds still fighting the pirates burst through the doors.

 "Quickly sire!" The guard shouted, drawing his sword. "Kings gaurd to me!" He shouted, and the Kings gaurd members who weren't busy fighting the pirates flocked to the man. They quickly collected the Queen and Princess and set off. Seeing this Alex doubled her efforts against the men in front of her. After they were dealt with they quickly set off in pursuit of their prize. 

 The Kings guard and the Royal family were coming a round a corner when suddenly a gaurd lurched forward and fell over, a crossbow bolt sticking out of his head. The guards tried to turn around to see Wesley charging them, turining back the other way they seen Alex doing the same, and Cameron reloading a crossbow. The Kings gaurd assumed a defensive formation and tried to fight off the incoming attack. Wesley and Alex both managed to strike down their first opponents, and Cameron shot another guard in the neck, killing him. Wesley blocked the guard to his right's attack with the flat of his blade, he kicked the guard to his left away then swung his sword at his neck, slicing it almost to the bone. He ducked the other guards atrack and slammed into him, then turned and slashed at him. He cut the mand arm off at the wrist then stabbed his blade through him. Alex meanwhile was parrying away attack after attack from her opponents. Finally she was able to spin around one and slashed him across tne back, it wasn't fatal but he was badly injured.

 Alex turned her attention to the other gaurd and barely parried an incoming swing, she kicked the guard away then suddenly a crossbow bolt hit him in the side of the neck, knocking him down and killing him. Alex turned back around to see the last King's gaurdsmen fighting Wesley, she went to attack him, but the gaurd, presumably the captain based on his armor, knocked Wesley aside and slashed at Alex who barely dodged the attack. He turned back to Wesley and slashed at him, Wesley raised his blade to deflect the attack and was then staggered by it. Alex again charged the captain but was quickly knocked back by his elbow. She stumbled backwards and fell onto her ass. Dazed, she turned her head around the room, and noticed the Royal family running away. She slowly got back on her feet and chased after them, the captain tried to strike her but Wesley tackled him. Alex kept going. 

 The King himself turned around to try to face her, but Alex quickly knocked him aside and over a nearby railing after hearing a loud thud Alex also heard loud groaning which meant he was probably still alive. Next Alex hit the Queen over the head with the hilt of her sword knocking her unconscious, she then chased after the fleeing Princess. Alex quickly caught up to her. She stopped in her tracks, all the stories hadn't done the Princess justice, she was absolute stunning. There was a weird feeling brewing deep in Alex's chest, she pushed it down and ignored it and grabbed the Princess by the sleeves of her dress. 

 "Let me go!" She screamed. She struggled hard, yanking and tugging on her sleeve, she eventually hit Alex across the face. Alex then instinctively struck back hitting her in the head with the hilt of her sword. Kara fell to her knees, a trail of blood trickling down her forehead.

 "Shit, sorry" Alex said, grabbing hold of her again she quickly set off down the hall. Alex turned back to see Wesley running behind her and Cameron not far behind him, apparently he had ditched the crossbow. Turning back Alex seen another group of guards block the exit. Wesley ran out in front of Alex and attacked them head on. Alex shoved Kara away as a gaurd came rushing towards her. She thrusted her blade and caught the gaurd in the chest. Cameron and Wesley had killed the other two, Wesley was making his way outside and down the stairs while Cameron was waiting near the door. Alex quickly picked up the Princess and ran for it. Once through the door Cameron started to follow but more guards showed up. "Go!" He yelled. "I've got this!" 

 Alex didn't look back and ran down the stairs, Wesley had engaged two more gaurds at the bottom of the stairs, Alex cut one of them down as she ran passed and Wesley then made short work of the other. Now running for the shoreline and their approaching ship, Alex and Wesley turned around. They seen Cameron fighting off three guards, falling over the railing to the stairs, getting up and sprinting towards them. Turning back around Alex could see Jack and Edward in the distance, they were almost at the ship. Wesley was the third to the ship, counting Edward and Jack, he grabbed onto the low hanging netting and hung off it with his sword pointed toward the guards still pursuing them. Alex and Kara made it next and quickly climbed up the ropes, once they were safely up Cameron turned around and attacked the guards, managing to quickly kill all three of them. He then ran to the ship and climbed aboard, Wesley wasn't far behind. Now all aboard the ship took off, setting sail for a nearby Pirate haven. 

***

 The daylight had long since faded as they approached the small islands docks. Alex was in her quarters with the prisoner, she looked out of her windows and seen they'd docked.

 "Well then, welocme to Tortuga Princess" She said, smiling. Kara didn't reply. Alex looped her arm through Kara's and lifted her up. "My, my aren't you a pretty thing, come now beautiful, let's go show you off" Alex grinned. Kara blushed. 

 Alex, with Kara in tow, and Wesley left the ship and made their way into the small town. Arriving at the tavern Wesley opened the door and stepped inside, as did Alex and Kara, though they waited a few minutes to do so. After walking aimlessly around the tavern for a couple of minutes they left and waited outside a little longer for Wesley to join them. 

 "So?" Alex asked.

 "It's done. I've spread the word, the Dread Pirate Roberts has kidnapped the Princess. Still don't get why you have me take the credit" Wesley said.

 "Because I'm a woman. People wouldn't be as scared of or respect a woman, plus I don't think the Dread Pirate Danvers sound as intimidating"

 "I think it sounds fine, but hey, you're the captain after all" Wesley shrugged.

 "Alright well, let's head back for now. We'll rest, resupply, try to find a doctor for Eddy then be on our way"

 "Aye" Wesley nodded.

***

 After they'd rested some and picked up a few supplies in town Alex and Wesley set out to find a doctor or at least someone who could help Edward. After searching almost half the town they came across a man calming to be a former doctor. The pair figured it was good enough and went back for Edward. After the doctor er, former doctor, patched Edward up the group went back to the ship and prepared to set sail for a different Pirate haven that was a little further away and thus a little safer for now. 

 Alex made her way back to her quarters. Upon entering she found the Princess trying to escape. "Well, well, well what do we have here?" She asked.

 "N-nothing!" Kars stammered.

 "Oh really? Cos from over here it looked like you were trying to leave"

 "N-no!"

 "No? You weren't?"

 "Tha-that's right!" Kars nodded.

 "Hmm. See that's wierd cos I clearly seen you trying to escspe"

 "I-"

 "Shh!" Alex said, placing her finger over Kara's lips. "I know what I saw. Are you calling me a liar?" 

 Kara vehemently shook her head.

 "So you were lying then? You were trying to escape?"

 Kara slowly nodded her head.

 "Hmm, that so" Alex nodded. "Well we can't have that can we, Princess?" 

 Kara shook her head.

 "So it seems I'll have to punish you then"

 Kara's eyes widened, she went to speak but Alex shooshed her again. 

 "Do you know my name Princess?"

 Kara shool her head.

 "Didn't think so. It's Alex. Say Alex"

 "Alex" Kara said.

 "Good girl" Alex started running her hands up and down Kara's thighs "now....scream it" She said as she shoved her fingers inside Kara's surprisingly wet cunt.

 "Alex!" She screamed.

 "Oooh! Good girl!" Alex said, she then locked Kara acorss the face, she then grabbed her chin and forced her tongue down Kara's throat, causing her pussy to moisten some more. Alex continued finger fucking the princess until she climaxed and covered her fingers in her juices. Breaking the kiss Alex sucked her fingers clean. "Mmmm, you taste good Princess"

 Kara just stared back at her. She loooked uncomfortable.

 "Was that your first time Princess?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

 Kara nodded.

 "Tasted like it..." She kissed Kara again. "Are you gonna try to escape again, my pretty little Princess?" Alex asked with a smile. 

 Kara nodded.

 "Good girl" 

 Kara just stood there. She felt ashamed and dirty. Not because this woman just technically raped her, but because she'd enjoyed it. And wanted her to do it again. "Well Princess? I asked you a question; did you like it?" Alex repeated, she was smirking. Kara blushed and felt dirty again, she looked so pretty! 

 "I-I...." Kara looked at the floor and nodded.

 "Oh?" Alex asked, taking a step forward. Kara looked so...cute when she was nervous....

 Kara looked up at her. "Yes!" She said. "Can...can we...can we um..."

 Alex closed the remaining distance. "Yes..." She whispered. 

*** 

After making her cum several times Alex let Kara sleep with her in her bed. She'd fallen asleep some time ago and Alex was staring at the ceiling. She certainly hadn't expected tonight to go like this. And what was this strange feeling in her chest like the one from earlier? Why did she suddenly regret hurting this woman? What the hell was going on? Why did she only feel like this around...Alex glanced down at Kara...her? 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the first chapter, thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! Also what did you guys think of it?


End file.
